You and I
by happylady37
Summary: Series of one shots based on the song "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson. KBOW relationship from Katie finding out she's pregnant to their children's weddings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The characters are JKR, and the song is "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson.

**Don't you worry there my honey**

**We may not have any money**

**But we've got our love to pay the bills**

"Oliver? I have to tell you something." Katie Wood called out into the flat.

"Something the matter, love?" Oliver said, worrying showing on his handsome face.

"I'm-well, we're going to have a baby." Katie said, stumbling on the words.

"You're pregnant?" Oliver said, his face spreading into a grin. He grabbed his wife of two months around the waist and lifted her into the air. "We're going to have a baby." He couldn't stop smiling.

Katie just stood there, hugging herself. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Look around, Ollie. Do you think we can bring a baby here?" Oliver looked around their small flat-really a studio apartment-and sighed. He ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"We'll just have to move, won't we?"

Katie braided and unbraided her hair, "I'm going to have to quit Puddlemere in a few weeks, you know. And your salary is going to get cut because of off-season soon anyway. And a bigger flat will cost mor-" Oliver pulled her into a huge hug.

"We're going to be just fine. Let's move to London. We can get a bigger flat cheaper. And I'll get work for the off-season. Katie,we're going to be more than fine." He whispered in her ear, and she believed him.

"I love you, Oliver."

"I love you too, Kates. And I already love our baby."

A/N: So basically how this is going to work is that each chapter will be a section of the song and a section of their life. I'll update as often as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The characters are JKR, and the song is "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson.

**Maybe I think you're cute and funny**  
**Maybe I wanna do want bunnies do with you if you know what I mean**

Gwen grabs onto James' hands and twirls around in a circle, their 2 year old faces split into wide grins. Aiden sits on his father's lap, clapping along to the music. There's a certain happiness that seems to be contagious at weddings, and this one is no different. A slow tune comes on next, a Noah and the Whale song that catches Oliver Wood's ear. As he passes his son onto the lap of Teddy Lupin, he stands and makes his way through the dancing couples toward his wife. He catches a glimpse of her long blonde hair and sees her standing with her Alicia and Angelina. Lee Jordan and George Weasley pop up at his shoulders and together they approach their wives. Katie's back is to him, so he whispers in her ear. "You're pretty cute, aren't you?" She whips around to face him, recognizing his Scottish lilt anywhere. "Ollie! Did you see Gwennie and James? Weren't they adorable? What if they get married someday? That would make such a good toast!"

Oliver's back straightens. The idea of his daughter is too hard to consider, as fond as he is of James and the Potters. "Kates. She's two years old for Merlin's sake. And I didn't come over here to discuss my daughter's wedding. I came over to dance with you. Please?" Katie spins around to see her friends already dancing with their husbands, Angelina's head thrown back laughing and Alicia's head on Lee's shoulder.

"It'd be my pleasure," she replies with a wink.

"I'd bloody well hope so. I felt like a schoolboy there for a bit!" Oliver says as he puts his arms around her waist.

"You'll always be a third year to me, Ollie," she says with a bit of a smirk.

"And you'll always be the first year who spilled ink in the Great Hall her first day of classes," he retorts, kissing her on the cheek.

"You think you're rather funny, don't you?"

"Wee bit." And Katie wraps her arms tight around him. And they stand still in the middle of the dance floor, just hugging like they did before they even started dating. They hug for a comfortable amount of time before Teddy walks over, with Aiden holding one hand and Victoire holding the other. Katie and Oliver break apart at the sight of their son.

"Aiden here wanted to come see his mum and dad," Teddy says, letting go of the toddler's hand. "He was pretty stubborn about it."

"Similar to his father, I might add!" Katie remarks as she playfully punches Oliver's shoulder. "Thanks for watching him Teddy."

"Happy to!" And with that he and Vic blend into the crowd of dancing couples.

Oliver bends down to his son's level. "You seen your sister?" Aiden points over to Gwen and James who are sitting on the floor, animatedly talking about god knows what. "Blimey." He rubs the back of his neck and turns toward his wife. "We ought to watch that one, aye?"

But Katie just smiles and ruffles Aiden's hair. "Perhaps. Aiden, love, go and get Gwennie now alright?" Aiden runs toward the pair and plops down with them.

Oliver puts his arm around Katie and she rests her head on his shoulder. "We did alright, didn't we?"

"Ollie, I'd say we did more than alright."

A/N: Ok I seriously love these two and their kiddos. But I want to hear from you! Reviews are presents. Please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The characters are JKR, and the song is "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson.

**Oh let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France**

**Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance**

"G'night Aiden. G'night Gwen. We'll see you tomorrow!" Katie Wood called from the sidewalk, looking at her two six year olds sitting on the porch swing with their grandmother.

"Goodnight Mummie!" Gwen yelled, her long braid swinging as she ran back into the cottage, pulling Aiden along with her. Mrs. Wood waved quickly as she hurried to follow the little ones.

"All set then?" Katie said, turning toward her husband.

"Long as you are!" Oliver responded wrapping his arm around her shoulder. And with that they made their way down the street until they reached an alley where they could safely Apparate. Katie wrapped her arms around Ollie's waist and buried her face in his flannel. She was never one to enjoy the sensation.

When Katie opened her eyes, she was greeted by music playing, a nice indie folk sort of tune. "Where are we?" she asked, having let Oliver plan their night.

"Little town near Manchester, I've got a mate who's living here. Lovely place, I think you'll really love it!" He replied, his face spreading into a boyish grin.

"Well come on then!" Katie practically dragged Oliver from the side street onto the main avenue.

3 hours later found Katie and Oliver Wood near the band, both slightly tipsy after a pint or two, dancing to some song no one had heard of, but loved all the same.

"Let's move abroad." Katie said as they danced.

"Hm? Where?" Oliver remarked, not sure if this was Katie or her beer talking.

"France. It's so lovely there. Or maybe Scotland, you'd like that wouldn't you? But just somewhere. And we could where sweaters all the time, and live in a little cottage with quilts on the beds and hand painted dishes and we'll go to a farmer's market and Aiden and Gwen will have all these wee French friends. It would just be lovely wouldn't it?"

Oliver had to admit that Katie's idea was lovely, really lovely. "I think yes."

"Ollie, really? I mean we are bloody wizards so transportation isn't an issue, and this could really work couldn't it."

"Yeah, I really think we should go for this Kates! It would be fantastic."

Katie smiled. "I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Katie Wood," despite 6 years of practice Oliver couldn't hold back his grin, "I love you more than all the books in all the world times 31. Je t'aime," he said with a wink.

It was one of those moments Katie had dreamed of, some sort of Kodak moment.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

**A/N: Still loving them. Thoughts? I'm picturing Katie and Oliver as the grown up versions of the little kids in the music video for "That's What's Up" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes :) (that's an amazing song by the way)**


End file.
